


Can you feel a little love

by Lothiriel84



Category: MarsCorp (Podcast)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Drunken Kissing, M/M, Mentor/Protégé, The Author Regrets Everything, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 17:03:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17532734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: Blame it on your karmic curseOh shame upon the universeIt knows its linesIt's well rehearsed





	Can you feel a little love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eruthiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eruthiel/gifts).



He thought he was doing great, all things considered. He’d made it into work on time, heaved a sigh of relief when he looked up from his paperwork to see it was approaching lunchtime, and Colin was still conspicuous by his absence. (Someone later mentioned that the boss had called in sick at some point during the morning. Which was very convenient, as far as David was concerned.)

He grabbed a sandwich from one of the VendiBots, and went straight back to work. He had just decided he might as well discard the entire set of yesterday’s data points and start again from scratch when the first text came through.

_Sorry about last night. Talk to you later?_

David stared at his phone for the better part of five minutes, all the while fighting the overwhelming urge to smash the offending object against the wall. Ever since his pathetic escape from Colin’s quarters last night, he’d been praying the Shareholders that his friend wouldn’t actually remember any of it in the morning; no such luck, apparently, and he all but stared in horror as his phone buzzed with two more incoming texts.

_I’ll make it up to you. Come to mine after work._

_David, I know you’re reading this._

Well, there was nothing for it but to bow to the inevitable. He typed a quick _Okay_ and sent it before he could change his mind, then turned off his phone and focussed on nothing but science for the rest of the afternoon. 

Unfortunately, Colin’s second in command wouldn’t let him stay after hours, not even to clean up the mess left by the prospect interns in the biochemistry lab. He had no choice but to head back to quarters – still mercifully empty due to his parents visiting some of their stupid acquaintances at the Mine – and steel himself for a potentially excruciating conversation with his sole best friend and long-time secret crush.

Or, not as secret as he thought it was, if last night was anything to go by. Sure, Colin had already been on drink number seven of Shareholders knew how many when he’d leaned forward and whispered the invitation in David’s ear; by the time the party was over, his arm was leaning heavily on David’s shoulders, though he still managed to project the image of a charming, confident Head of Department rather than someone who’d been binge drinking the whole time.

In retrospect, Colin’s innuendos had been blindingly obvious – embarrassingly so, if it hadn’t been for David’s absolute certainty that someone as cool and beautiful as Colin would never even think of looking at him that way. Then Colin had kissed him – actually properly kissed him, and David was half-hard again only thinking about it, Colin’s lips moving ever so smoothly against his own, his mouth tasting like alcohol and artificial cherry flavour. It was everything David had been dreaming of, and so much more than how he’d imagined it would be.

He should have left, after. Instead, he’d let Colin take him to bed, undressed himself when it became apparent that Colin’s coordination left a lot to be desired, and tried hard not to think of how off the whole situation felt to him. It wasn’t as if he had initiated any of it himself, but it still felt wrong to sleep with someone as drunk as Colin was; to add insult to injury, Colin had literally fallen asleep on him before they even got around to actually doing anything, leaving a flustered – and painfully aroused – David to wriggle his way out from where he was crushed under his dead weight, and sneak out of his quarters hoping against hope that come morning, Colin would remember nothing of their disastrous night together.

(That was just his luck, David mused somewhat grimly. The one time he thought he was going to be granted what he’d been wishing for with every fibre of his being, and of course it had to turn out to be nothing more than a cruel joke of the universe at his expenses. He had never felt more lonely than when he’d finally crawled into his own bed, alone, and pretended it was Colin’s hand pushed down the front of his pyjama bottoms.)

And now Colin wanted to talk about it, while he just wished he could crawl into some dark hole and disappear. The mere thought of the man he was in love with apologising for drunkenly trying to take advantage on him – as if that was even a thing, when David had been praying for it to happen ever since they’d been introduced at one of Jonathan Kingsley’s parties, and he hadn’t even turned sixteen back then – made him physically sick, let alone having to sit through his best friend explaining he was never attracted to him in the first place, and wouldn’t that be weird and wrong anyway?

(Why did it all have to be wrong and weird – everything he was, everything he wanted from life, it all invariably turned out to be against some rule or another, and he was so sick of struggling to fit in a world that appeared to be hating him for no other crime than his continued existence.)

 _I’m waiting,_ his phone buzzed again, and he resigned himself to his impending doom. He vaguely wondered how awkward it was going to be afterwards, working together in the lab and on their secret projects, but he knew well enough he was too weak to give up on however little contact he was allowed with the man of his dreams and his perfect soulmate, one-sided as that might be.

By the time he knocked on Colin’s door, he was about ready for a meteor to hit him and finally take him out of his misery. Still, he tried for some semblance of a smile when his friend opened the door and invited him in, even though he simply couldn’t bring himself to meet his gaze.

“That bad, huh?” Colin sighed before joining him on the sofa, though not as close as they usually sat. “Not one of my best moments, I’ll admit.”

“It’s – fine,” he blurted out nervously, keeping his eyes fixed on his shoes. “It’s all fine, no need to worry about it.”

Colin fell silent, forcing David to look up, if only for a moment. “Did we – ?”

“No,” David shook his head, emphatically. “No, we didn’t.”

“Good.”

Good. It was as if an icy hand had just grabbed the mouth of his stomach. Drunk or not, no one in their right mind would want to sleep with him – not unless they were one of his former classmates, and even then only if there was no one else around – and that was all there was to say about it. At least they could go back to pretending it had never happened, or at least Colin could, which was the main thing, he supposed.

He all but jumped when he felt the warmth of Colin’s palm against his cheek, and again when their eyes met and he finally recognised the look on his face. Then Colin leaned in, and his brain went completely blank.

“Hmm, this is more like it,” Colin murmured against his lips, his hands guiding him gently until he was lying on his back, Colin’s body now a welcome weight rather than a suffocating pressure. “We’re going to do it properly this time.”

David’s heart was hammering against his ribcage, his fingers shaking a little as he ran them up Colin’s back. This wasn’t – it couldn’t be happening. Or was it that he would die if it stopped happening? He couldn’t remember, could hardly breathe as Colin reached to unfasten his trousers, and slid down his body until he was grinning at a very interested part of David’s anatomy.

“Well, hello there,” he said, and then David was gasping, and trembling, and crying out in pleasure.


End file.
